2013.05.20 - Chain Reaction
The Legion HQ was abuzz with the word that the legendary Amazon herself was invited to tryout. It seemed like a rather preliminary tryout, frankly. Who -didn't- know about Diana of Themyscira? Naturally, a good number of Legionnaires volunteered to be there. And yet, for some reason, owing to circumstances beyond anyone's understanding (re: The Goddamned Planetary Chance Machine)... ... Booster effin' Gold got to be the tour guide. Goddamn bastard. As it was, the other Legionnaires were stuck waiting inside, Garth complaining loudly to the others. There are some benefits to getting to work on the public relations for the Legion; it's a little easier to convince Cos of some things. Like getting to show Wonder Woman into the Legion of Super-Heroes Headquarters. Booster Gold was the one to greet Diana upon her arrival, and then show her through the building. This comes along with explanations like, "...and that place has food that you can get by pushing buttons, which is basically totally awesome," and, "The gym is pretty rad, although someone blew something up in there, but you know how it is with super-people." When Booster finally leads Wonder Woman to the Tactical Analysis Center, he stands aside and gestures to let her go first, as the honored guest. Wonder Woman does a lot of staring and maybe a little gawking. She doesn't want to seem too much the newbie, really, but... well, outside of her occasional forays to the Justice League HQ, she has never seen a place like this. She's quite appreciative that Booster more or less explains how things work in a manner she can understand. She does ask for clarification a few times; she has been reading up on technology and the like and while the real, technical explanations may still be beyond her, she is a little more capable of understanding complex technology than she was months ago when she arrived in Man's World. "This is all very impressive," she murmurs. She takes a few steps inside, but she's still close to Booster. Her words are not specifically for him, but he may be the only one to hear her. "I do not see why you must be so irate, Garth. It was a perfectly fair system." Jeka Wynzorr steeples her little robot-arm fingers. She is coiled up on a beanbag chair near where Garth is grousing. "Booster may be new, but he is a member, yes? At least in reserve." Meanwhile, in the corridor near where Wonder Woman and Booster Gold are standing, there is a soft, eerie whistle. 'Come this way', it seems to suggest. 'Something is wrong, and you can discover what it is!' "It's perfectly -fair-, just spinning the Planetary Chance Machine. But what are the -odds- it comes up on the new Legionnaire...?" Garth grouses, as pausing to regard the bean bag with just a bit of envy. Sighing, he sits back, watching. "So what's taking Booster so long? He get sidetracked by something?" Booster Gold glances up and around at the gleaming headquarters and opines, "Yeah, it's pretty good." He tilts his head then, and says in a more confidential tone to Diana, "Not as impressive as getting to meet you, though." This is said in a surprisingly sincere manner. The whistle causes the tall man to frown, and he holds up one index finger, saying, "...but hold that thought." He turns to check down the corridor with some concern, although his voice retains its good natured tone as he says, "I bet someone is lurking around trying to peek. You have a lot of fans, you know, but it's kind of an awkward time for it..." Wonder Woman smiles warmly. "Thank you," she tells Booster. "I have to admit, it's more than a little surprising to be told I have fans." In her mind, she doesn't exactly do anything worthy of having fans. But there you go. Another aspect of the world outside Themyscira that she doesn't completely grasp. She follows Booster with quick, confident strides, back down the way they came. "That doesn't sound like a happy noise, as a friend of mine would say. Is that an alarm?" She knows nothing of Booster or what he can do, but her strides are timed to put her just a little ahead of the man in blue and gold. Just in case. .....eeeeEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee.... Well, that can't be good. Also, the air seems totally foggy. What *is* that? It's like... a perfume, or something. A really sickly-sweet but delicious perfume. It's right in Booster's nose, right below his nostrils, misting upward and rattling around the inside of his sinus cavities. Wonder Woman can't smell it. << Come to me >> whispers a voice in Booster's ear. << Your boots are hideous >> whispers a voice in Wonder Woman's ear. "I'm honestly kinda moved that you're so--" Booster does not finish his thought, as the beguiling voice causes him to stop mid-step, just for a moment. His eyebrows arch higher and he says, "What is that?" Now his attitude is curious and rather eager, as he lifts into the air to fly forward, eyes wide behind his golden goggles. "It's not an alarm," he says, in a distracted, distant tone. "But I need to find out." Wonder Woman sniffs. She frowns, making a face. "What is that...?" she echoes Booster. A voice in her head. Her frown deepens. << My clothing wasn't chosen to please anyone but myself. >> She answers the voice, even as she feels a little silly doing so. What if the smell is some trickery, causing self-doubt? "I don't think that's a good idea." She puts a hand on Booster's arm, as she ducks downwards, reacting to the sickly-sweet smoke as if it were caused by a fire. "You don't know what that is." As if on cue, a super sexy gold-skinned space babe leans out of a doorway into the corridor. "Booster Gold!" she calls, lifting her hands to her mouth in a way that is simultaneously functional (to amplify the sound) and lascivious (to make her bosoms bounce buxomly). "Come give me a kiss, sweet prince!" And then she is gone again, disappeared back into the darkness of whatever lurks beyond that door. << Your ass looks great in that supersuit >> a voice whispers to Booster Gold. << Maybe lay off the baklava >> a voice whispers to Wonder Woman. "But..." For a moment, it seems as if Booster will listen to Wonder Woman's sensible advice. He is still hovering a few inches above the floor, but has stopped trying to fly away. "No, you're right. I have no idea what or who--" Then the siren figure pops into view and Booster's jaw drops, staring open mouthed at that vision and her luring words. His eyes seem to glaze over again and he says, "Now I -really- have to find out!" He tries to fly after the vanished woman now, but as long as Wonder Woman has a hand on his arm, he is not going anywhere--he's strong, but he's not as strong as she is. Now Diana really knows that it's not her own mind playing tricks on her. She adheres to a very traditional Themysciran diet most of the time, and she's never had baklava before. It's not Greek nor Themysciran. She applies only the strength necessary to keep Booster from flying off on his own. Her gaze narrows at the sight of the woman, the words used, and how Booster reacts. "Listen to me," she says firmly, trying - TRYING - to keep Booster's attention focused on her. "Whatever - whoever - is causing this perfume must know you well enough to know a beautiful woman would be enough to lure you out." Which immediately makes her think it is someone after the Legion, rather than herself. That's why the insults in her mind are inaccurate, poorly constructed. She's mostly an unknown. "We'll go find out what's doing this. Together." Her hand is still on Booster's arm as she begins walking forward. It's totally Anatolian, Diana. Give the woman some credit; she's from like a zillion years in the future. She's doing her best! "Beautiful! Why, Wonder Woman, I am so very flattered." Charma, the aforementioned gold space babe, leeeeaaaaaaannnnns back into the hallway, only her long red hair and her gorgeous face and her enormous scantily-clad bust visible. "Booster Gooold," she purrs, sing-song. "I want to taaaaste your boooody." A giggle and a wink, and she's gone again. This time her loud footsteps can be heard dashing down the dark corridor. << I'm double-jointed >> a voice whispers in Booster Gold's ear. << I guess your mom was a pretty crappy sculptor, huh? >> a voice whispers in Wonder Woman's ear. Each time Wonder Woman talks to him, Booster focuses and actually listens to her; he really does admire her a great deal, so he is not trying to argue with her. "N-no, you're right," he manages to say, looking to the Themysciran Princess and giving her a wan smile. "I think... I mean, she's just so... it's making it really difficult for me to think." Pushing his hand back through his hair, Booster seems as if he might have cooled his jets enough to work -with- Diana. At least, until Charma peeks out again. Beguiled, this time he doesn't say anything; his forcefield balloons out around him, pushing Wonder Woman's hand away, allowing him to fly down the corridor like a rocket and through the doorway where Charma was last seen. At first, she feels she's getting through to Booster. But every time he gets distracted, she can see there's more at work. She tries to tighten her grip, but... well. She wasn't expecting that. The forcefield activates and Booster flies off, leaving the Amazon Princess watching in some combination of surprise and worry. << Save your words. >> She refuses to give into anger the voice is obviously aiming to stir within her. Attacking her clothing, her figure, her mother. << If you wish to best me, you may try it in person. I will not let petty insults bother me when they come from someone who refuses to face me. >> Wonder Woman runs a few steps before launching herself into the air after Booster. No, she does not trust the gold-skinned woman, prettily teasing Booster. Charma's words drive Booster onwards, encouraging him to continue on, drives him towards a certain room, egging him on with promises of things that would make Diana blush... if she were hearing the same thing he was. And as Charma displays a generous amount of leg (and other flesh in -that- oh so delicious outfit) before disappearing into a room, promising Booster such -wonderful- whipped cream and other delights if only he'd just take off that silly force field... And then the second Booster does, chains lashes out, entangling him, trapping him, binding him... Booster does have a pretty rad force field; but it's only rad when it's in use. Once he drops it, he becomes far more vulnerable. By the time he is blinking away his single-minded goal, it is too late for him to get the kind of leverage he would need to fight against those bindings. "Um..." he manages, in a faintly chagrined manner. He can't seem to fire off his blasters properly this way, either. Wonder Woman rounds the corner in time to see Booster Gold meet up with the chains. And here she didn't think to bring her Hephaestus-gifted sword with her. She lands and approaches the door's opening carefully. One hand hovers just above her lasso. "Whoever you are, I suggest you release him." She doesn't think well of hostage-takers, no matter who they are or how desperate they are. The chains are yanked tight, leaving Booster to the wondrous sensation of the ultimate HEAVY METAL BONDAGE. And tightening the chains is a muscular man, dressed in a skintight black leotard that exposes his wonderfully luxurious hairy chest, bulging hairy arms, and muscular hairy legs, with chains around his shoulders and waist, and strapped up boots. The man booms at Diana, "Release him? But this is my -greatest- feat of bondage! The vainglorious fool is -wanted- across -centuries-. For him, the bounty is -high-! This will be the -richest- achievement in my glorious career, the most -expensive- bondage trap I have ever -achieved-!" "...oh, -crap-," Booster freezes for a moment as he mutters in a low and suddenly extremely worried tone. He redoubles his struggling now, and in a louder voice he says, "If I get returned to my native time, they'll -execute- me! I won't even get a trial!" There is some clanking and rattling, as a little panic helps fuel his efforts, but when Grimbor claps a thick, streamlined but mechanical restraint collar and belt onto Booster, the blond man seems unable to do much of anything. Even the subtle glow about his person seems to wink out. The lasso comes loose. "That may be true, but his friends and companions in this time find him worthy to be in their company. Whatever he has done doesn't seem to matter to them. And if he is good enough for them, he is good enough in my mind as well. Now release him. I won't ask again." Diana weaves the length of the lasso between her hands, readying it. Watching. "I care -little- about the bounty! I am no mere locksmith... I am the greatest master of bondage, restraint, and security in the UNIVERSE. I've put this man in an IMPREGNABLE restraint so that he can be taken! They've paid me _FORTUNES_ to bind their prisoners! You can't -have- him! He's my -ultimate trophy-! I am Grimbor the Chainsman, and I -will- not let you have him!" From her perch on a desk in the corner, Charma shakes her head, bemused. Sometimes her boyfriend gets really weird. "Gosh, thank you, Wonder Woman." Booster Gold brightens up a little bit when Diana speaks up on his behalf. Although it looks as if Grimbor is not open to diplomacy and logic. He scowls at the master locksmith, and says, "I may have broken the law, but it was a -dumb- law and their punishment for it is like... -way- out of proportion. Also, you're really making me uncomfortable. I don't mean the... chains, because this is physically uncomfortable, I mean like. Mentally." "We'll discuss it later, Booster. I have to convince this man to let you go first." But she means it. If the Legion thinks Booster is good enough, then he's good enough in her books, too. She likes to think she's a good judge of character. Then she moves. It's not something most know or even expect, but Wonder Woman is pretty fast on her feet. It's known well enough that she can fly very quickly, but running quickly is equally something she can do. Oh, not as fast as the Flash or his fellow speedsters, but still. So when she starts running, full-tilt, at Grimbor, she's relying on the surprise of it. She twirls the lasso as she runs and sends one end sailing far ahead. Her aim is to snare Grimbor with it, but even if she misses that by his dodging, she still is running at him. A fist will work just as well; she'd rather avoid that part, but if it has to be done, it has to be done. It's not quite -perfect-, as Grimbor seems only too -proud- of the trap. Extra traps, of course, are always preferable. But they didn't call him the chainman for nothing, as extra chains lashes out to knock the lasso aside, Grimbor keeping Booster between him and Wonder Woman, the time-traveler kept swinging and writhing in the chains. "HOLD, WOMAN!" Grimbor calls out. "Perhaps we can make an -arrangement-!" "Ugh--!" Booster is struggling, although he seems unable to do much. "Sorry, Wonder Woman, something in this creepy ensemble turned off my powers, I can't even use my flight ring..." He tries to twist and kick at Grimbor, but nothing really happens. With a grunt of fatigue, he grumbles, "This is fifty shades of totally messed up." Charma hops down from the desk, tossing her crimson hair back. "What we REALLY want is YOU, Princess." She giggles, biting her forefinger naughtily. "I've had ever so terrible a time, you see. My power makes men love me and women loathe me. All my life, powerful gals like you have tortured me, beaten me bloody, spit in my face." Her expression grows hard, hungry. She drapes herself on Grimbor, glaring at Wonder Woman. "It's time I got some payback, don't you think?" Sauntering over to Booster, she clutches his face in her hand, squeezing the meat of his cheek painfully. "If you come be our plaything," she says to Diana, "we'll let him go." Wonder Woman skids to a halt, pulling her lasso back to her hand. She watches Charma, a frown forming on her lips. "I am truly sorry your abilities made life unbearable," she says honestly. "No one need go through that. But I am not representative of the woman that have wronged you. And Booster Gold does not deserve to be drawn into your schemes, whatever his supposed crimes may be." She walks, not forward, but to one side. "Don't think me a fool. I know how these bargains go: you will promise to release him, but you will take us both, if you can." Her head shakes. "I know now, in this time, that the technology exists to suppress powers." Well, for mutants at least, from what her conversations with Storm have revealed. "Surely that technology exists in your time. Perhaps you should look into finding it, using it for yourself, if your abilities make you so loathed, even accidentally." Her gaze flits from Charma to Grimbor, a soft frown on her face. "You can let him go now, and I will let you go unharmed. If you know me then you know my word is my bond and my promise. If you remain, I will make sure he is freed. That is also my promise." "Do _I_ care anything about having both of you? I only want -one- thing. I want the -ultimate- bondage! I make you the same offer. Either take his place, or leave," Grimbor replies, hardened. "The only thing I love more than Charma, my beauteous goddess, are my CHAINS." As if to emphasize his words, the strains around Booster tightens just a bit. "What says you, Charma?" Charma holds up a hand, silencing Grimbor. "There shall be no more bondage today, my love." She smiles. "Excellent work, Wonder Woman." She disappears. Grimbor disappears. Grimbor's chains disappear. The entire room disappears. Princess Projectra, a stately and regal young woman with platinum hair and a lovely blue leotard costume with purple cloak, sits on a beanbag chair next to Garth Ranzz and Skeets, Booster Gold's robot companion. "You have passed the test," Projectra says. Booster Gold sort of ends up sprawling, although he does not hit the floor; he more or less does so in mid-air, and then he hovers upright. Rubbing his hands over his arms and chest as if he were dusting himself off, he quietly says, "-Yikes-." Test? Oh yes, something was mentioned before about a test, wasn't there? Still, Diana frowns faintly. "I admit I forgot," she says. "Are you all right, Booster?" Illusion or not, that sure looked painful. When she was told about 'tryout' she had in mind something altogether more formalized, not something so... real. "Well, I've seen enough," Garth says, as he pushes a button on his omnicron. Above him, a holographic panel flares into being, showing a green 'YES' being lit. Tossing Booster the omnicron after a quick re-set so that -he- can vote, Garth pauses as he eyes Princess Projectra for a minute before deciding to not comment. Right. Princess Projectra pushes a button on her own omnicron. 'YES' chirps a holographic panel. "As I said, very well done." "I'm fine, now!" Booster insists, dropping down to land on his feet. He looks a little sheepish and grins at Wonder Woman, saying, "Sorry, I know it's..." He gestures vaguely at the room, then blinks as he catches the omnicron. "Probably not how things are usually done in this era," he finishes, as he pushes a button. A green 'YES' lights up on the panel, as he says, "I'm probably biased, but whatever." Garth grins, moving over to offer a handshake to Diana. "Thank you for coming. We usually do this with all the tryouts. Ask Superman about -his- someday..." the Winathian adds with a wide grin. Wonder Woman smiles. "It's not what came to mind when a tryout was mentioned," she admits. "But it was certainly.. livelier than the first images that came to mind." She turns and shakes Garth's hand in return. "I'll have to do that next time I see him." "Yeah but... you're basically the greatest warrior of all time," Booster points out, to Wonder Woman, with open honesty. He is trying to not be too enthusiastic, lest that earn him a restraining order. "That part's a given." "Apologies for the realism. It is something of an art, for me, and I confess I do get a mite carried away." Princess Projectra rises slowly from her beanbag chair, her arms moving a little wonkily for some reason. "Those two are among our more colourful rogues, and I've been meaning to give them a try. A bit of ac-ting!" Wonder Woman wouldn't be one to slap Booster with a restraining order. She'd be blunt and tell him to back off. As it is, she isn't put off by the flattery. She does, however, bow her head at the compliment. "I have very good teachers." It helps when said teaches have millennia of experience. Her gaze turns to Projectra. "No apologies are necessary. It was very convincing." Running a hand through his hair, Garth glances towards Princess Projectra. "I still can't believe you dug those two -out- of the archives. Booster seemed to enjoy it. A lot," the ginger Winathian says as he slaps Booster on the back. "So what did you think of Charma?" The bright smile that Booster gives to Wonder Woman implies she may have hung the moon; the expression that Garth gets is not quite as sunny. "I think that if she was running around free in this era, she'd be doing a ton of damage! Anyway, it's not like a woman needs to trick me into doing anything. They can just -ask-. I'm pretty willing to do, like, whatever." "In *my* timeline, she was not quite so..." Princess Projectra waves a hand. "So very... very." The normally articulate royal seems lost for proper words to describe Charma. "This version of her is quite sad." Tossing her cloak over her shoulder, Projectra shrugs. "Ah well! Such is life. Booster Gold, would you please attend me, I have several heavy boxes that require carrying." "In your timeline?" Diana asks Projectra. "Is this the same one in which I'm older and grumpier?" She thinks on it for a moment, and then lifts a hand. "No, wait. Don't tell me. If I know I'll find myself wondering whatever could have happened to change my attitude in such a way." She has ideas on that, and frankly... she doesn't want to entertain any of them. "It was nice to meet you," she nods at Projectra. "Man, -what-." Booster looks skeptical at the idea that Wonder Woman could be crabby. He puts his hand on his chest, over his blue star. "In -my- native era, you're known as the ancient Goddess of Love and Justice." Booster pauses for a moment to think about this; 21st Century English is not his first language, and it occurs to him that this may have been expressed inelegantly. He amends to Wonder Woman, "Not that you're ancient, just... you know. From a long time ago. But you're beautiful and stuff not like, a crone." Wow. Okay. The inner klaxons go off and Booster decides this is a good time to go. "...but yeah I have to go like. Lift heavy stuff." He gestures vaguely to Projectra, and is already drifting towards the exit. "But it was an honor to do stuff with you." Booster pauses at the doorway. "Bye." He ducks out. Category:Log